


Doppelt gewurzelt hält besser

by Amancham-DE (Amancham)



Series: Wurzel!Verse - Amancham und die Wurzelzwerge [7]
Category: Angel: the Series, Leverage
Genre: Deutsch | German, Fun, Humor, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-30
Updated: 2011-03-07
Packaged: 2017-10-30 23:08:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/337196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amancham/pseuds/Amancham-DE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eliot taucht in meinem Zimmer auf und sorgt für ziemliche Unruhe in meinem eingespielten Leben ... Lindsey ist eifersüchtig. Oder so.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Vor einer Weile hat Spike mal gesagt, Lindsey und ich würden uns anhören wie ein altes Ehepaar. Seit 20 Jahren verheiratet, viel zu viel Zeit miteinander verbracht und ständig nur am Zanken und Keifen. Gut. Wir kabbeln uns wirklich häufig, weil wir beide stur sind und weil Lindsey auch nach mittlerweile drei Jahren noch immer denkt, dass er mir sagen kann, wie ich meine Geschichten zu schreiben habe. Aber ein altes Ehepaar? Ich habe das nie so empfunden und fand Spikes Anmerkung übertrieben. Doch wie heißt es so schön? Recent events got me thinking.   
  
Wie so oft vertrieb ich mir einen ruhigen Nachmittag mit Schreiben. Dollhouse und Leverage mit ein bisschen Angel. Das war zu verlockend, um es nicht wenigstens zu versuchen. Schon seit Leverage angelaufen war, grübelte ich mir den Kopf kaputt, wie ich Lindsey und Eliot am besten in eine Story packen konnte. Ich meine … ernsthaft! Zweimal mein Lieblingsschauspieler in einer Geschichte. Das musste einfach mal sein. Natürlich hatte es sich die Hauptperson der Geschichte nicht nehmen lassen, auf meinem Tisch aufzutauchen. Es ist wohl unnötig, zu sagen, dass Eliot sowas von nicht begeistert war. Weder von mir, noch von der Story, seiner neuen Umgebung oder sonst etwas. Dabei konnte sich Eliot wirklich glücklich schätzen! Zumindest war nicht gleich die erste Geschichte, die ich über seinen Charakter verbrach, eine Slashstory und er musste nicht mit einem Kerl ins Bett.   
  
Aber – Slash oder nicht – Eliot war nicht begeistert. Nicht, dass mich das wirklich gestört hätte und zu meinem Glück ist der Knabe ja das genaue Gegenteil von Lindsey. Schön. Die Tatsache, dass er knurrend und knöchelknackend auf meinem Schreibtisch auf und ab stapfte, war nicht gerade beruhigend, aber zumindest hielt er die Klappe.   
  
Anders als Lindsey verschwand Eliot jedoch nicht. Seit nunmehr drei Tagen war er immer da und der schien auch nicht zu schlafen. Eliot war wach und am rumrennen, wenn ich ins Bett ging und er war immer noch oder schon wieder wach und am auf und ab stapften, wenn ich morgens wieder die Augen aufschlug. Dafür tauchte Lindsey nicht auf und ich hatte längst den Verdacht, dass dieser sich einen Spaß erlaubte und er nur Eliot spielte. In dem Fall spielte er ihn aber gut. Eliot redete nicht viel. Nicht mit mir und auch sonst mit niemandem und nichts und überhaupt. Irgendwie konnte ich mir nicht vorstellen, dass Lindsey das durchhalten würde. Nicht so lange.   
  
Am vierten Tag meiner Leverage-Exkursion schlug ich die Augen auf und stutzte. Es war erschreckend ruhig im Raum. Nur um die Situation zu verdeutlichen: Wer schon einmal in einem Raum mit einem nachtaktiven Nager in seinem Käfig geschlafen hat, kann sich vorstellen, wie sich meine Nächte anhörten. Raschel, raschel, krabbel, raschel, schlurf … nicht, dass er übermäßig laut gewesen wäre, aber einfach hörbar aktiv.  
  
Ich krabbelte verwundert aus meinem Bett und sah mich um, ob der Kleine sich jetzt doch mal   
  
irgendwo zum Schlafen verkrochen hatte. Dann schaltete meinen Computer an und ging in die Küche, um mir Kaffee aufzukochen. Dem wirren Impuls mich in mein Zimmer zu stellen und nach ihm zu fragen, unterdrückte ich doch. Am Ende würde er noch antworten und ich konnte mich weiterhin böse von ihm anstarren lassen!   
  
Auch als ich zurückkam, war alles ruhig und von Eliot fehlte jede Spur. Also machte ich es mir bequem und startete meinen Tag. Und für etwa eine halbe Stunde hatte ich meine Ruhe. Aber eben nur so lange …   
  
*Puff*   
  
Ich musste nicht einmal den Kopf drehen, um zu sehen, dass es Lindsey war. Er stand direkt auf meiner Tastatur und somit vor meiner Nase. Die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt, starrte er mich mit einem extrem finsteren Blick an.   
  
„Morgen“, murmelte ich und gönnte mir gleich noch einen Schluck Kaffee. Lindsey beobachtete mich – schweigend! Wo sind Rotstift und Kalender, wenn man sie braucht? – und nickte mir dann knapp zu.   
  
„Genug von dem Zeug intus, dass du mir nicht gleich den Kopf abreißt, wenn ich den Mund aufmache?“, erkundigte er sich in – verzeiht die Wortwahl, aber ein anderes Wort trifft einfach nicht zu – reichlich angepisstem Tonfall. Ich hob die Hand, um ihm zu bedeuten, dass er bitte schweigen solle, kippte mir die restliche, halbe Tasse auf Ex runter und schenkte nach.   
„Jetzt ja“, meinte ich dann, meine Stimme noch immer rau und nicht wirklich gebrauchsfertig, wie jeden Morgen.   
  
„Zigarette?“   
  
„Zu früh!“ Was dachte Lindsey denn? Ja, ich brauchte meine Guten-Morgen-Kippe, um wirklich zu funktionieren … aber doch nicht so kurz, nachdem ich erst aus den Federn gekrochen war!   
  
„Dein Pech.“ Er zuckte die Schultern und stemmte die Hände dann in die Hüften. „So. Und wo ist er?“   
  
„Huh?“   
  
„Dein neuer Spielgefährte, oder was auch immer der sein soll!“, brauste Lindsey auf. „Meinst du, ich hab den noch nicht gesehen? Ich meine … okay, ich sag nicht, dass du mit niemandem sonst reden darfst, aber das? Bin ich dir nicht mehr genug, oder was? Willst du mich ersetzen? Soll ich jetzt meine Sachen packen und gehen? Ist es das, was du willst?“   
  
„Was? Moment, Lindsey! Ich …“   
  
„Ich wüsste ja eh gern, was die Scheiße soll! Hast du mich geklont oder was? Oder wie hast du das angestellt? Ich meine, ich war immer für dich da! Ich hab dir immer geholfen, wenn du Fragen hattest, ich hab immer hergehalten, wenn du Dampf ablassen und was quälen musstest … und so dankst du es mir? Indem du mich einfach klonst? Was zum Teufel hab ich getan, dass ich sowas verdiene?“   
  
Mehrmals hatte ich während seines Wutausbruchs den Mund geöffnet und doch wieder geschlossen. Der Zwerg hatte sich so richtig in Rage geredet und ich kam einfach nicht dazu, die Sache richtigzustellen. Am Ende gab ich auf und hoffte, dass er sich auch mal wieder beruhigen würde. Es war definitiv zu früh am Morgen für einen derartigen Wutausbruch!   
  
„Toll! Du sitzt da und glotzt mich blöd an. Na, dann weiß ich ja, wo ich stehe: Lindsey wurde ausrangiert. Schönen Dank auch. Dann kann ich ja gehen.“ Er schüttelte den Kopf und wirkte ehrlich enttäuscht. Irgendwie tat mir der Kleine wirklich leid. Zumal es ja überhaupt keinen Grund für ihn gab, sich unerwünscht oder gar ersetzt zu fühlen. Eliot war so völlig anders als er und würde niemals seine Position einnehmen können. Davon mal ganz abgesehen, dass der mürrische Kämpfer das auch gar nicht wollte. Zu meiner Verwunderung quittierte Lindsey seine Worte allerdings nicht mit einem *Puff* und verschwand wirklich. Nein, er wandte sich ab und trottete über die Tastatur, die Hände in die Hosentaschen gestopft und die Schultern hochgezogen. Ohne ein Wort oder mich noch einmal anzusehen, hopste er von der Tastatur und schlich offensichtlich niedergeschlagen über den Tisch von mir weg.   
  
„Oi!“ Ich streckte die Hand aus und fing den davonschleichenden Gnom ein. „Darf ich jetzt auch mal was sagen? Oder hast du dir schon lange in den Kopf gesetzt zu verschwinden und das ist jetzt nur ein Vorwand?“  
  
„Lass mich los!“, zeterte Lindsey und zappelte in meiner locker geschlossenen Hand herum. Verwundert beobachtete ich meinen Lieblingsnervzwerg und fragte mich, warum er sich nicht einfach verpuffte. Machte er ansonsten doch auch ständig! „Du tust mir weh!“ Eine glatte Lüge, da war ich mir sicher. Ich zerquetschte ihn ja nicht. Ganz im Gegenteil. Ich hielt ihn so locker und vorsichtig in meiner Hand, als wäre er ein rohes Ei.   
  
„Hör mal auf zu zappeln, Lindsey. Ich will dir ja nicht weh tun aber du erwartest doch nicht, dass ich dabei zugucke, wie du abdampfst, eh?“   
  
„Hast ja schon nen neuen Spielgefährten“, lamentierte der Kleine. Er klang sowas von gekränkt, dass es mir echt das Herz in der Brust zerreißen wollte.   
  
„Du phantasierst doch, Lin. Und jetzt hör mir mal fünf Minuten zu. Danach kannst du immer noch gehen.“  
  
„Bleibt mir ja nix anderes übrig, eh? Lässt mich ja doch nicht los.“ Jetzt war ich wirklich verwirrt. Wenn Lindsey tatsächlich verschwinden wollte, warum tat er es dann nicht einfach? Ich war ernsthaft versucht, ihn zu fragen, warum er sich nicht einfach verpuffte. Aber andererseits hatte ich echt Panik, dass ich ihn nur an etwas erinnern würde, was er vergessen hatte und wenn ich das Wort nur aussprechen würde, wäre er verschwunden, ehe es meine Lippen verlassen hatte. Allerdings machte er nicht im Geringsten Anstalten, sich auch nur annähernd zu beruhigen. Ich konnte ihn im Moment nicht einmal loslassen, weil er vermutlich in seinem kindischen Tobsuchtsanfall runtergefallen wäre und sich womöglich noch wehgetan hätte.   
  
„Lindsey hör jetzt bitte auf so zu zappeln. Am Ende knallst du mir noch auf die Tischplatte.“ Himmel. Seit wann sagte ich eigentlich „Bitte“, wenn ich mit dem Zwerg redete? Und grundgütiger! Seit wann hörte Lindsey auf mich? Das wurde langsam wirklich besorgniserregend! Der Wurzelzwerg hörte nämlich tatsächlich auf, herumzuzappeln und sich aus meiner Hand zu winden – oder es zumindest zu versuchen – und hing daraufhin geradezu schlaff in meiner locker geschlossenen Faust. „Hey, Kleiner. Alles okay?“, erkundigte ich mich reichlich verstört. War er jetzt eingeschlafen? In Ohnmacht gefallen? Alles sehr seltsam.   
  
„Nein. Gar nicht okay. Dachte, das hätte ich grade schon klargestellt“, murmelte er niedergeschlagen. Okay. Jetzt herrschte in meinem Kopf wirklich Alarmstufe rot. Für gewöhnlich rastete Lindsey nämlich immer total aus, wenn ich ihn „Kleiner“ nannte.   
  
„Ach Lindsey.“ Ich seufzte und war ernsthaft versucht, mir ein Kissen zu holen und den Kleinen darauf zu hocken. Tischplatte war ja wirklich so hart und überhaupt … Uh! Was dachte ich da eigentlich? Vorsichtig öffnete ich meine Faust, hielt meine andere Hand dicht darunter und tatsächlich plumpste Lindsey in meine Handfläche wie ein nasser Sack und blieb dort auch liegen, eingerollt wie ein Hündchen. „Guckst du mich heute auch mal noch an oder muss ich mit deinem Rücken reden?“, erkundigte ich mich leise und stupste ihn vorsichtig mit dem Zeigefinger.   
  
„Mag nicht.“ Himmel! Was war der heute wieder anstrengend!  
  
„Na schön. Dann red ich halt mit deinem Rücken“, meinte ich resignierend. „Also. Wo der Kerl jetzt ist, weiß ich nicht. Und nein, ich habe dich weder geklont noch will ich dich ersetzen. Ich weiß, der Kerl hat ne gewisse Ähnlichkeit …“  
  
„Gewisse Ähnlichkeit? Das könnte mein Zwillingsbruder sein!“ Ich verdrehte die Augen und lehnte mich zurück. Aber immerhin wusste ich jetzt mit Sicherheit, dass mir Lindsey zumindest zuhörte.  
  
„Könnte, isser aber nicht. Der Typ heißt Eliot und der sieht aus wie du, weil Christian Kane den in der Serie Leverage spielt …“   
  
„Der schon wieder“, murrte Lindsey und wenigstens klang er jetzt nicht mehr niedergeschlagen, sondern genervt. Ein Fortschritt, wie ich fand. Ich liebte ja einen am Boden zerstörten Lindsey in meinen Geschichten … aber das dann in Original auf meinem Schreibtisch oder – wie in diesem Fall – in meiner Hand zu haben war weit weniger angenehm und unterhaltsam.   
  
„Tut mir leid, aber der ist nun mal Schauspieler und im Moment spielt er Eliot und ich hab eine Geschichte mit Eliot angefangen und dann stand der plötzlich vor mir. Und glaub mir, dem passt das noch viel weniger als dir!“  
  
„Eliot, huh?“ Lindsey schniefte kaum hörbar und rappelte sich auf, sah mich aber noch immer nicht an.   
  
„Uhu“, bestätigte ich sanft. „Eliot. Nicht Lindsey und auch nicht Lindsey zwei. Der ist total anders als du … und hab ich dir nicht schon mal gesagt, dass dich niemand ersetzen könnte?“   
  
„Nö.“ Spinner. Natürlich hatte ich das gesagt. Schon öfter. Das wusste ich mit Sicherheit! Aber ich wollte ja nicht schon wieder einen Streit vom Zaun brechen und deswegen sagte ich nichts dazu.   
  
„Dann sag ich es jetzt eben. Und du schreibst dir das besser hinter die Ohren, mein Lieber! Was für eine Szene … wegen nichts und wieder nichts!“ Klar, in erster Linie war ich erleichtert, dass er wieder auf dem Weg zu meinem normalen, nervenaufreibenden Lieblingszwerg war … aber bisschen wütend war ich dann doch auch, dass er mir so etwas überhaupt unterstellt hatte.   
  
„Eliot“, sinnierte Lindsey vor sich hin. „Was ist das überhaupt für ein doofer Name?“   
  
„Komm hier rüber, dann zeig ich dir, wie doof der Name ist! … und das von einem Kerl, der nen Mädchennamen trägt.“ Oha! Ich hatte nicht gemerkt, dass Eliot hier war. Ups. Lindsey war das Auftauchen seines „Doppelgängers“ scheinbar ebenso entgangen, denn der starrte jetzt auch ins Regal hinüber, wo Eliot wieder einmal mit geschlossenen Fäusten und in Kampfstellung stand. Das machte der ja wirklich ständig und ich war ehrlich froh, dass er augenscheinlich noch nichts davon wusste, dass er seine Größe eigentlich ändern konnte. Einen wütenden, fäusteschwingenden Eliot in Lebensgröße wollte ich definitiv nicht in meinem Zimmer haben!  
  
Natürlich musste Lindsey darauf eingehen und *Puff* war er von meiner Hand verschwunden und tauchte einen Wimpernschlag später direkt vor Eliot im Regal auf, und noch ehe ich irgendetwas sagen konnte, um Eliot abzuhalten oder Lindsey mitzuteilen, dass er seinem Doppelgänger nicht gewachsen war, traf ihn auch schon ein augenscheinlich deftiger Kinnhaken von Eliot und mein Lieblingsnervzwerg taumelte nach hinten.   
„Eliot! Hör auf!“ Er schien tatsächlich zu gehorchen, denn Eliot sah mich etwas verwirrt an und ließ die Fäuste sinken. Nun war es Lindsey, der sich mit einem deutlich vernehmbaren Knurren auf ihn stürzte. Obwohl Lindsey einen kleinen Vorteil hatte, weil er Eliot mit seinem Angriff überraschte, gewann der Hitter natürlich sofort wieder die Oberhand und während ich noch immer mit lauter Stimme versuchte, die Aufmerksamkeit der beiden Streithähne auf mich zu ziehen, bewegten die sich gefährlich nah auf den Rand des Regalfachs zu. Gerade als ich aufsprang und nach ihnen greifen wollte, rollten die beiden aber aus dem Regal herunter und stürzten in die Tiefe … begleitet von meinem erschrockenen Aufschrei.   
  
*Puff*   
  
„Eliot? Lindsey?“ Keine Antwort. Also entweder hatte Lindsey sie beide weggepufft oder Eliot hatte sich bei dem Sturz das Genick gebrochen und lag jetzt irgendwo in der Spalte zwischen Tisch und Regal. Ich schluckte und ging auf die Knie um den Boden abzusuchen, wobei ich mich fieberhaft fragte, ob die Wurzelzwerge eigentlich sterben konnten.   
  
*Puff*  
  
„Scheiße! Was war das?“ Ich ruckte hoch und schlug mir prompt den Kopf an der Tischplatte an, weil ich halb unter meinem Schreibtisch herumgekrochen war. Mit einer Hand meinen schmerzenden Kopf reibend, spähte ich über die Tischkante und sah sowohl Eliot als auch Lindsey dort stehen, noch immer ineinander verkeilt, aber vor allem Eliot war wohl gerade zur Salzsäule erstarrt und starrte verwirrt um sich. Ich atmete auf und stand endlich auf.   
  
„Hattest du Angst um ihn?“, knurrte Lindsey missmutig, ließ Eliot los und nutzte dessen Verwirrtheit, um sich aus seinem Griff zu befreien. Mit vor der Brust gekreuzten Armen starrte mich mein Lieblingsnervzwerg an.   
  
„Ah … um euch beide?“, schlug ich vorsichtig vor. Ein genervtes Schnauben war Lindseys einzige Reaktion, ehe er mit einem erneuten *Puff* verschwunden war. Seufzend ließ ich mich auf meinen Stuhl fallen und ging die letzten paar Minuten irritiert erneut durch. Warum zum Teufel führte Lindsey sich so absolut kindisch auf! Ich beschloss, dass es definitiv zu viel Aufregung am frühen Morgen gewesen war, rollte mir schweigend eine Zigarette und verließ mein Zimmer, wohl wissend, dass Eliot sich noch immer nicht bewegt hatte und noch immer reichlich verwirrt wirkte. Scheinbar hatte ihm noch niemand erklärt, dass er jetzt ganz tolle neue Fähigkeiten hatte, wo er doch nur eine Ausgeburt meiner wirren Gedanken war und somit die Gesetze der Physik nicht auf ihn zutrafen … oder so ähnlich.  
  
*Puff*  
  
„Schick ihn weg!“ Ich schloss für einen Moment die Augen, lehnte mich an die Hauswand und nahm noch einen kräftigen Zug an meiner Zigarette. „Ich mein’s ernst! Wenn dir wirklich irgendwas an mir liegt, schickst du ihn weg!“ Ich drehte den Kopf in Zeitlupe zum Fensterbrett und sah Lindsey seufzend an.   
  
„Als ob das jemals wirklich geholfen hätte, huh? Illy, Spike, Oz, Angel, du! Ich hab euch alle weggeschickt, oder es zumindest versucht. Und ihr seid immer noch hier. Die einen öfter, die anderen weniger häufig. Aber immer noch hier. Und Eliot hat scheinbar keine Ahnung, dass er überhaupt verschwinden kann …“   
  
„Und?“, knurrte Lindsey missmutig.   
  
„Und? Du könntest ja mal nett sein, und ihm etwas helfen?“, schlug ich etwas aufgebracht vor. „Du stellst dich sonst nie so an und hilfst Neuankömmlingen … warum bist du ihm gegenüber so gemein?“   
  
„Die anderen sehen ja auch nicht aus wie ich!“, erboste sich Lindsey. „Hallo? Hast du dir den Kerl man angeguckt?“ Ich seufzte erneut.   
  
„Himmel! Das hatten wir doch alles schon! Ich hab dir erklärt, warum er aussieht wie du und ich hab dir auch schon gesagt, dass ich nicht vorhabe, dich zu ersetzen oder sonst etwas! Jetzt hör endlich mit diesem eifersüchtigen Gehabe auf! Gibt gar keinen Grund dafür!“  
  
„Eifersüchtiges Gehabe? Ich mag ihn einfach nicht. Basta. Ich muss ja auch nicht jeden Kerl mögen, den du hier auftauchen lässt.“   
  
„Tust ja grade so als würd ich das mit Absicht machen!“   
  
„Tust du auch. War dir doch wohl klar, dass der hier auftauchen würde, wenn du anfängst, über ihn zu schreiben, eh? Gib’s doch zu! Du wolltest ihn hier haben!“ Nicht ganz gelogen, aber auch nicht unbedingt wahr. Ich hatte die Vermutung gehabt, dass das passieren könnte … eine Vermutung, die sich offenbar bestätigt hatte. Aber es war ja nicht so, dass ich gezielt nach einer Idee zu einer Leverage-Geschichte gesucht hätte. Die war mir einfach so gekommen. Ich fühlte mich ehrlich nicht wirklich schuldig.   
  
„Du kennst ihn nicht einmal. Woher willst du dann wissen, dass du ihn nicht magst?“, versuchte ich auf ein etwas anderes Thema zu lenken.  
  
„Ist so. Den muss ich gar nicht genauer kennenlernen“, murrte Lindsey.   
  
„Gib ihm ne Chance?“, bat ich vorsichtig. „Ernsthaft, Lindsey. Ich kann ja verstehen, dass …“  
  
„Verstehen? Hast du hier auch nen Doppelgänger rumrennen, huh?“   
  
„Nein“, gab ich matt zu. „Hab ich natürlich nicht. Aber …“   
  
„Dann sag nicht, dass du es verstehst. Basta.“ Ich gab auf. Ganz offensichtlich war mit Lindsey nicht mehr zu reden. Nicht wenn es um Mr. Spencer ging. Also schwieg ich, weil mir auch gar nichts einfallen wollte, was ich sagen sollte, um die Situation irgendwie zu entschärfen. „Und warum hängt der eigentlich ständig hier herum, eh? Macht sonst auch keiner von uns.“   
  
„Vielleicht weil er den netten Verpuffungstrick nicht kennt?“, schlug ich vor. „Wirkte reichlich überrascht von deinem kleinen Zaubertrick gerade.“ Lindsey schnaubte. „Wenn er wüsste, wie er verschwinden kann, würde er es bestimmt machen. Der ist eh nicht happy hier. Gar nicht. Also vielleicht …“ *Puff* Damit war also das Gespräch beendet.   
  
Als ich wenig später wieder in mein Zimmer kam, waren die beiden verschwunden. Oder Eliot hatte sich wieder versteckt. Ich wusste es nicht und irgendwie war es mir auch gerade wirklich egal. Ich setzte mich wieder an den PC und tippte weiter. Lindsey schien wirklich eifersüchtig auf Eliot zu sein. Spikes wiederholte Aussage, wir wären wie ein altes Ehepaar, nahm ganz neue Bedeutung an. Ups.  
  
*Puff*  
  
„Was tippst du?“   
  
„Das was ich seit ein paar Tagen tippe“, gab ich zurück, ohne den Blick zu heben. Lindsey brummte etwas und marschierte dann über den Schreibtisch und baute sich vor dem Bildschirm auf, um mitzulesen. „Ich auch drin?“, erkundigte er sich überrascht.   
  
„Irgendwie schon … irgendwie nicht.“   
  
„Muss ich das verstehen?“   
  
„Ah … ne.“   
  
„Okay.“   
  
„Wo ist Eliot?“   
  
„Weg.“  
  
„Das seh‘ ich. Was hast du gemacht?“, erkundigte ich mich lauernd und bohrte mit Blicken ein paar kräftige Löcher in Lindseys Rücken.   
  
„Ihm den kleinen Trick mit dem Verschwinden erklärt und wir haben abgemacht, dass wir uns nicht zur gleichen Zeit hier aufhalten werden. Jetzt bin ich hier. Er kommt später wieder.“ Lindsey drehte mir noch immer den Rücken zu und die Löcher, die ich längst durch ihn gestarrt haben musste, schien er auch nicht zu merken … oder er ignorierte mich jetzt einfach.   
  
„Ah … okay.“ Das klang, als hätten sie sich wenigstens einigermaßen arrangiert. Ich atmete innerlich auf und hoffte, dass Lindsey mich endlich vom Haken lassen würde.   
  
„Ich mag ihn trotzdem nicht“, nahm mir Lindsey sofort wieder den Wind aus meinen Hoffnungs-Segeln. „Und er mich auch nicht, ganz nebenbei bemerkt. Beruht also auf Gegenseitigkeit und ich sehe nicht, warum ich mich dann bemühen sollte, mich mit dem Typen abzugeben.“   
  
„Fair enough“, gab ich lahm zurück. „Aber wie wäre es, wenn ihr einfach nen Schwanzvergleich macht und die Sache ist dann endlich erledigt, anstatt dass ihr ständig in Faustkämpfe geratet? Du führst dich hier echt auf wie ein eifersüchtiger Hahn oder sonst etwas.“  
  
„Und mit wem fickt er rum?“ Ganz offensichtlich beschloss Lindsey, meine Aussage gründlich zu ignorieren. Auch gut. War vermutlich auch besser so.   
  
„Mit niemandem!“, erboste ich mich sofort. Das klang ja ganz so als wäre ich nicht in der Lage, eine Geschichte zu schreiben, in der kein Sex vorkam! Das war … nicht richtig!  
  
„Was denn? Als ich hier ankam, durfte ich gleich Zeuge des vollen Ausmaßes deiner Verrücktheit werden und lesen, wie ich mit Angel poppe und der kommt so einfach davon?“ Hatte ich gehofft, ich wäre endlich vom Haken? Möööööp! Weit gefehlt! Lindsey war ganz offensichtlich nicht bereit, die Sache so schnell auf sich beruhen zu lassen.   
  
„Sorry, aber in der Geschichte …“   
  
„Mir egal, ob das passt oder nicht. Der soll schön durch die gleiche Hölle gehen wie wir anderen auch. So.“   
  
„Nein. Das passt nicht und ende. Davon ab ist Eliot nicht schwul genug, in der Serie.“   
  
„Ach … und ich bin schwul?“   
  
„Ah … irgendwie schon ...“ Ich fingierte einen Hustenkrampf, aber natürlich konnte ich nicht über meine Worte hinwegtäuschen.   
  
„Hm. Darüber reden wir noch“, erklärte mir Lindsey und mit einem weiteren *Puff* war er verschwunden. Ich verdrehte die Augen und tippte weiter. Immerhin gingen sie sich nicht mehr an die Kehle und Eliot hockte nicht ständig hier herum. Vermutlich war das das Beste, was ich in dieser Situation erhoffen konnte. Ich hoffte nur, Eliot würde doch wieder verschwinden, sobald ich mit dieser Geschichte fertig war, denn ich war mir ziemlich sicher, dass ich das Gezicke von Lindsey auf Dauer nicht würde ertragen können. Also hoffen und tippen.


	2. Chapter 2

„Duuuhuuu?“   
  
„Hm?“ Ich blickte nicht zu Lindsey hinüber, sondern starrte weiterhin auf den Bildschirm und ging die letzten Absätze erneut durch.   
  
„Sag mal …?“ Stille folgte.   
  
„Was denn?“, erkundigte ich mich endlich und gab für den Moment auf, weiterhin an der Geschichte basteln zu wollen. Lindsey starrte nun ebenfalls auf den Bildschirm und tat als hätte er nichts gesagt.  „Lin?“ Er blickt nur halb über die Schulter zu mir zurück und dann weiterhin auf den Bildschirm. Ich schloss das Dokument.   
  
„Hey! Ich wollte das grade lesen!“  
  
„Du wolltest irgendwas sagen oder fragen. Ich warte“, gab ich schlicht zurück.   
  
„Wollte ich?“ Ich nickte knapp. „Nah, ist nicht so wichtig.“ Ich wartete. Und wartete vergebens. Lindsey sagte keinen Piep mehr und schließlich rief ich seufzend das Dokument wieder auf und versuchte weiterzuschreiben. „Duhu?“ War das ein neues Spiel, das er treiben wollte?   
  
„M-hm?“   
  
„Sag mal …“ Wieder stoppte Lindsey und ich zählte in Gedanken bis zehn.   
  
„Was, Lindsey?“   
  
„Egal.“ Ich unterdrückte ein Knurren und versuchte mich wieder in der Geschichte zu orientieren, die mir Lindsey gerade so vehement boykottierte.   
  
„Duhu?“ Diesmal half auch bis zehn zählen nicht. Ich knurrte und beugte mich etwas zu Lindsey runter.   
  
„Was, Lindsey?“   
  
„Mann! Was bist du denn schon wieder so übellaunig?“ Lindsey schob schmollend die Unterlippe vor, und wenn ich nicht gerade hoffnungslos entnervt gewesen wäre, hätte ich es vermutlich niedlich gefunden. Aber im Moment wollte ich eigentlich nur, dass Lindsey endlich mit der Sprache herausrückte oder verschwand. Aber nichts von beidem geschah.   
  
„Lindsey, zum letzten Mal: Was zum Teufel willst du hier?“, brauste ich auf.  
  
„Geh ich halt wieder.“ Und *Puff* noch ehe ich antworten konnte, war er verschwunden. Ich holte einmal tief Luft, rollte mir eine Zigarette und ging auf den Balkon, um mich erst einmal abzukühlen.   
  
„Hat er das eigentlich schon gelesen?“ Ich zuckte etwas zusammen. Scheinbar war ich so vertieft in Gedanken gewesen, dass ich Lindseys Auftauchen nicht gehört hatte … oder aber er hatte mittlerweile gelernt, geräuschlos aus dem Nichts aufzutauchen. Keine schöne Vorstellung. Ich wollte ja gar nicht wissen, was er dann alles anstellen würde!   
  
„Wer hat was gelesen?“, erkundigte mich. Natürlich wusste ich, wen er meinte und ich wusste, was betreffende Person gelesen haben sollte, aber ich wollte noch etwas Zeit herausschinden. Irgendwie hatte ich das ungute Gefühl, dass Lindsey direkt zu Eliot rennen würde, wenn ich ihm jetzt sagte, dass der noch nichts davon wusste, dass er mit Hardison in die Kiste hüpfen würde. Zeit schinden brachte aber auch nicht den gewünschten Effekt. Lindsey roch den Braten.  
  
„Was? Der weiß das noch gar nicht? Mann, Große, ich will dabei sein, wenn er es erfährt. Das Gesicht von dem Typen will ich ja mal sehen. Oh Mann!“ Lindsey beugte sich vornüber und hielt sich den Bauch vor Lachen.   
  
Ich beobachtete ihn mit einem etwas missmutigen Gesichtsausdruck und drückte dann endlich meine Zigarette aus.  
  
„Schön, wenn ich zu deinem Amüsement beitragen konnte“, murrte ich und marschierte wieder hinein. Die Tür machte ich absichtlich hinter mir zu. War ja nicht so als hätte ich ihn mit der Aktion wirklich aussperren können, aber zumindest würde ihm vielleicht klar werden, dass ich die Angelegenheit nicht halb so lustig fand wie er.  
  
„Ne, ernsthaft“, begrüßte mich Lindsey vom Schreibtisch aus, als ich mein Zimmer erreichte, und provozierte mich zu einem weiteren genervten Augenrollen. „Der wird Amok laufen!“  
  
„Ich weiß“, murmelte ich und nahm seufzend am Tisch Platz. „Ist ja nicht so als hätte ich gezielt nach einer Slash-Idee gesucht.“  
  
„Was ist Slash?“, erkundigte sich Eliot mit düsterem Tonfall vom Regal aus und ich plumpste fast vom Stuhl. Verhalten fluchend überlegte ich, ob ich gleich noch eine Zigarette rauchen sollte, um dem Unvermeidlichen zu entgehen. Aber das war bestimmt nicht meine beste Idee. Außerdem wäre das nur ein kurzer Aufschub und früher oder später würde Eliot es ohnehin erfahren.   
  
„Ahm …“ Ich räusperte mich und suchte nach den richtigen Worten.  
  
„Das is, wenn die Große beschließt, dass du mit nem Kerl vögeln sollst. So was wie … wie heißt er noch gleich?“, wandte sich Lindsey an mich als hätte er nicht vor gerade einmal zehn Minuten den Namen von Eliots Partner gelesen. „Alex … Alec?“  
  
„Hardison?“, brauste Eliot sofort auf und sprang mit einem Satz vom Regal auf den Schreibtisch und kam mit bedrohlichem Gesichtsausdruck auf mich zu. Fieberhaft überlegte ich, wie ich die Situation entschärfen konnte. Aber einfallen wollte mir gar nichts. Wieder kam mir Lindsey zu zweifelhafter Hilfe geeilt.   
  
„Ja genau. Hardison. Sieht ja nicht schlecht aus, der Typ. Kannst dich ja echt noch glücklich schätzen! Du weißt ja nicht, mit was die mich schon alles ins Bett geschrieben hat …“   
  
„Lindsey!“, zischte ich. „Halt die Klappe.“  Eliot hatte mittlerweile den Tischrand erreicht und ich war instinktiv mit dem Stuhl etwas zurückgerollt. Zehn Zentimeter oder nicht … der Typ machte mir gerade wirklich Angst!   
  
„Also?“, forderte Eliot nun eine Erklärung und es klang mehr nach Knurren als einem wirklichen Wort.  
  
„Tut mir leid. Ist nur …“ Ich räusperte mich „Also …“ Da erst wurde mir bewusst, dass ich mir gerade von einer zehn Zentimeter kleinen Ausgeburt meiner lebhaften Phantasie Angst machen ließ. Da lief ja was wirklich absolut verkehrt! Ich runzelte die Stirn und blickte von Eliot hinüber zu Lindsey, der sich die Hände rieb und uns beobachtete, ein breites Grinsen auf den Lippen.   
  
„Weißt du was?“, meinte ich schließlich, nachdem ich mich wieder gesammelt hatte. „Was willst du eigentlich? Du bist hier aufgetaucht und ich hab dich nicht darum gebeten. Wenn du meinst, dass du hier Sonderrechte bekommst, dann tut mir das echt leid, bekommst du nämlich nicht. Ich habe eine Idee für ne Slash-Story und du wirst in der Geschichte mit Hardison ins Bett hopsen, ob du nun willst oder nicht. Mir scheißegal. Musst es ja nicht wirklich machen, nur weil ich darüber schreibe. So.“   
  
Damit nickte ich zufrieden, schob Eliot beiseite und rief das Word Dokument wieder auf. Was wollte er schon machen? Mich pieksen? Mich schlagen? Schön, würde ich ein paar blaue Flecken bekommen, aber dadurch würde ich mich sicherlich nicht davon abbringen lassen, das zu schreiben, was mir gerade durch den Kopf spukte. Zu meiner maßlosen Genugtuung war Eliot vorerst viel zu perplex, um irgendwie zu reagieren. Er ließ sich von mir beiseiteschieben und starrte mich mit vor Entsetzen geweiteten Augen an.   
  
Aus dem Augenwinkel beobachtete ich, wie er von mir zu Lindsey blickte und wieder zurück, noch immer nach Worten suchend, wie mir schien. Lindsey seufzte und zuckte die Schultern, kam dann auf Eliot zu und legte ihm geradezu freundschaftlich den Arm um die Schultern und zog ihn mit sich zurück zum USB-Hub, wo er sich setzte und Eliot bedeutete, sich zu ihm zu gesellen.   
  
„Mach dir nichts draus, Mann. War nur eine Frage der Zeit. Das passiert hier wirklich auch den Besten mal. Wenn sie dich verschont hätte, würde ich mir ernsthaft Sorgen machen. Weißte … im  Grunde genommen musst du das als Kompliment verstehen …“, plapperte Lindsey auf den noch immer reichlich verstörten Eliot ein.   
  
„Hört, hört“, warf ich grinsend ein. „Wer hatte sich noch gleich aufgeführt wie Rumpelstilzchen als ich hier was von Angel und so schrieb?“, erkundigte ich mich lauernd.  
  
„Das war vor ner echt langen Zeit.“ Lindsey streckte das Winznäschen in die Luft und schob schmollend die Unterlippe vor. Ich grinste nur noch breiter und schüttelte leicht den Kopf. Von mir aus durfte Lindsey gerne den Botschafter in Schwulen-Angelegenheiten spielen. Immerhin hatte ich so meine Ruhe.   
  
„Aber … Hardison?“   
  
„Wär dir Nate lieber?“, warf ich lauernd ein.   
  
„Nein!“, schoss Eliot sogleich zurück. „Warum nicht ... Amy? Oder Sophie … Meinetwegen Parker. Aber …  Ich bin ein Kerl, verdammt nochmal!“   
  
„Na und?“, gab ich lapidar zurück. „Soll auch ganz nett sein, wenn man sich mal drauf einlässt. Davon ab hab ich vorhin schon gesagt: Nur weil ich es schreibe, heißt das nicht, dass du schwul bist. Ich hab ja auch geschrieben, dass du angeschossen wurdest. Und? Ist dir was passiert? Nein. Also beruhig dich wieder.“   
  
Eliot schnaubte nur und mit einem *Puff* von dem  ich mir einbildete, dass es wütend klang, verschwand er auch schon wieder. Lindsey schüttelte etwas den Kopf und ich zog die Augenbrauen hoch.   
  
„Was?“, erkundigte ich mich schließlich leicht genervt. Jetzt, da Eliot endlich weg war, wollte ich mich wirklich wieder der Geschichte zuwenden.   
„Dein Feingefühl ist mal wieder unschlagbar“, kicherte Lindsey und brachte mich abermals dazu, die Augen zu verdrehen.   
  
„Ich bin nicht für das seelische Wohl von euch Nervensägen zuständig. Eigentlich bin ich gar nicht für euer Wohl zuständig. Ha! Ich bin Gott und ich mach in meinen Geschichten, was ich will. Wäre ja noch schöner, wenn ich mir reinreden ließe … davon mal ganz abgesehen: Was hättest du denn gesagt, wenn der ne Sondertour bekommen hätte, eh?“    
  
„Neeeee. Das geht ja mal gar nicht“, beschloss Lindsey sofort. „Der darf schön durch den gleichen Mist wie wir alle. Jawohl ja.“ Zufrieden mit Lindseys Zustimmung und meiner Überzeugung – ganz davon abgesehen, dass mir durchaus bewusst war, dass ich gerade extrem größenwahnsinnig klang – wandte ich mich wieder der Story zu. Doch hatte ich geglaubt, jetzt ungestörten, dreckigen Sex schreiben zu können, hatte ich mich natürlich getäuscht. Wie konnte es auch anders sein.   
  
„Duhu?“   
  
„Lin. Wenn du jetzt wieder anfängst mit ‚duhuuu‘ und wenn ich nachfrage nur  ein ‚ach nix‘ zur Antwort gibst, dann laufe ich Amok. Kapiert? Ich will hier endlich mal bisschen zum Schreiben kommen, verdammt!“   
  
„Ja, ja. Is ja gut. Ich fass mich auch kurz.“ Ich nahm die Hände von der Tastatur und sah Lindsey erwartungsvoll an. „Sag mal … El und ich … keine Brüder, ne?“ Ich schüttelte den Kopf. „Klone?“ Ich schüttelte erneut den Kopf. Zumindest glaubte ich nicht, dass sie Klone waren. Was sie genau waren, war mir aber auch nicht klar. „Is nur, weil wir sehen uns ja doch verdammt ähnlich wegen diesem Kane und so …“ ich nickte und wartete noch immer vergebens darauf, dass Lindsey endlich auf den Punkt kam. „Ich find das nur … also weiß nicht …“ Verwirrt runzelte ich die Stirn und sah Lindsey nun extrem fragend und verwundert an.   
  
„Ehrlich, Kleiner … du machst grade nicht wirklich Sinn, wenn du verstehst … Was ist los?“   
  
„Nenn mich nicht Kleiner!“, murrte Lindsey natürlich sofort wieder, anstatt endlich mit der Sprache herauszurücken. Manchmal war er wirklich extrem kompliziert! Ich seufzte kommentarlos und wartete weiter auf irgendeine Erklärung von ihm. „Ich glaub, du bist schuld“, stellte Lindsey auf einmal fest.   
  
„Huh?“ Mir knallte fast der Unterkiefer auf die Tischplatte und ich verstand langsam wirklich gar nichts mehr.   
  
„Ja klar. Muss sein. Du bist bestimmt schuld daran. Uhu!“  
  
„Ah … und woran bin ich nun schon wieder schuld?“, erkundigte ich mich hoffnungslos verwirrt und irritiert. Ich konnte mich ja nicht einmal verteidigen, wenn ich nicht wusste, was los war! „Ernsthaft, Lin … ich kapier grade gar nix.“   
  
„Ach tu doch nicht so! Das war bestimmt dein toller Plan“, erboste sich Lindsey sofort und schaffte es damit, mir endgültig den letzten Nerv zu rauben. Wenn er nicht gleich Klartext redete, würde ich vermutlich anfangen zu schreien!   
  
„Wovon zum Teufel redest du?“, presste ich bemüht ruhig hervor und ich musste mich schwer zusammennehmen, um nicht auf die Tischplatte zu schlagen oder ihn zu packen und ordentlich zu rütteln. Lindsey sah mich mit diesen leuchtend blauen, tellergroßen und im Moment wirklich kindlich wirkenden Augen an und öffnete den Mund einen Spalt, ehe er ihn wieder zuklappte.   
  
„Dir echt nicht klar?“, erkundigte er sich jetzt sichtlich irritiert. Ich stöhnte genervt auf und rutschte mit dem Stuhl nach hinten. Mit lautem Knallen landete meine Stirn auf der Tischplatte, knapp unterhalb der Tastatur. „Aua. Das tut doch weh!“, meinte Lindsey fast schon erschrocken.  
  
„Dir tut auch gleich was weh, wenn du nicht endlich mit der Sprache rausrückst!“, murrte ich missmutig. Ja, ich hatte wirklich etwas viel Schwung drauf gehabt. Autsch.  
  
„Ja, doch ja“, lenkte Lindsey ein und bemühte sich hörbar um einen versöhnlichen Tonfall. Als er dann auch noch zu mir kam und geradezu verlegen an einer Locke herum zupfte, wunderte ich mich doch langsam, was er eigentlich für ein Problem hatte. „Es ist nur … also, wenn wir keine Klone und keine Zwillinge sind … also najaaaa… dann is ja auch … ich meine … er hat ja schon was, ne? …“   
  
Vermutlich war die Nacht nur wieder viel zu kurz gewesen, aber endlich machte es Klick in meinem Gehirn und ich kapierte, worauf Lindsey hinaus wollte. Zumindest glaubte ich, dass ich es kapierte. Ich richtete mich langsam auf – um ihm Gelegenheit zu geben, meine Locke loszulassen, damit er nicht noch unfreiwillige Flugstunden machte – und grinste auf Lindsey hinunter.   
  
„Okay … ich glaub, ich schnall es.“ Ich musste mir ein lautes Lachen verkneifen. „Du spinnst doch, Lindsey!“, meinte ich endlich. Er verschränkte die Arme hinter dem Rücken, zog die Schultern hoch und scharrte mit einem Fuß auf der Tischplatte herum.   
  
„Ich frag doch nur“, murmelte er schließlich geknickt. „Ich weiß auch nicht … irgendwie is nur … wenn der auch von diesem blöden Kane gespielt worden ist und wir uns dann doch sehr ähnlich sind aber halt doch nicht wirklich Brüder oder so dann isses ja auch kein Inzest und mich würd nur interessieren … weil ich meine …“   
  
„Okay. Stop!“, unterbrach ich Lindsey rasch. „Wirklich … zu viele Infos. Ich will nicht wissen, was in deinem schmutzigen Gehirn vorgeht. Wenn du ihn anmachen willst, dann ran an den Kerl. Lasst mich da einfach raus!“, ermahnte ich ihn. Lindsey seufzte und ließ sich auf die Tischplatte plumpsen. Im Schneidersitz hockte er dort und sah zu mir hoch.   
  
„Ich fürchte nur bei dem Kerl bräuchte ich bisschen Starthilfe“, gestand er endlich. „Ich meine, Oz, Spike … die hatten ja ne … Tendenz … und ich mag die beiden auch wirklich und so aber … weiß nicht. Der Typ fasziniert mich einfach aber der lässt mich für gewöhnlich ja nicht mal in seine Nähe und …“  
  
„Wenn ich mich recht entsinne, warst du derjenige, der diese Regel aufgestellt hat, dass ihr einander aus dem Weg geht, weil du ihn nicht sehen wolltest“, erinnerte ich Lindsey, der daraufhin betreten das Gesicht verzog. „Davon abgesehen … was stellst du dir unter Starthilfe vor, Lin? Der redet mit mir nicht mehr als mit dir und du hast ja seine Reaktion grad gesehen … was soll ich denn da bitteschön machen?“, erkundigte ich mich fast schon sanft. Ein wenig irritierte mich die Situation doch. Lindsey wirkte ernsthaft zerknirscht und so hatte ich meinen kleinen Casanova noch nie gesehen.   
  
„Weiß ich auch nicht.“ Lindsey seufzte etwas. „Tipp einfach mal weiter … vielleicht wird er ja neugierig … oder so … keine Ahnung.“   
  
*Puff* Damit war Lindsey verschwunden und es klang tatsächlich niedergeschlagen … oder bildete ich mir das nur ein?   
  
Natürlich – wie sollte es auch anders sein – ging mir die Idee Eliot/Lindsey absolut nicht mehr aus dem Kopf. Das war wahrlich zu viel verlangt. Zweimal mein Lieblingsschauspieler in einer Story, und zwar zusammen … aber irgendwie kam ich auf nichts Anständiges. Bei mir waren sie immer Zwillingsbrüder und Inzest stand nach wie vor auf meiner Tabu-Liste ganz oben. Also kehrte ich zurück zu Alec/Eliot und versuchte mich da ein wenig abzureagieren.   
  
*Puff*   
  
„Warum?“, erkundigte sich Eliot ohne weitere Erklärungen. Ich sah ihn fragend an und er deutete schweigend auf den Bildschirm, wo er und Hardison gerade dabei waren, die Kleidung zu verlieren … die Kontrolle würde in wenigen Absätzen folgen. Ich seufzte und lehnte mich im Stuhl zurück, sah ihn nachdenklich an. Eliot schwieg eisern. Er redete ohnehin nie viel. Ich kaute ein wenig auf meiner Unterlippe herum und überlegte fieberhaft, wie ich ihm die ganze Slash-Thematik erklären und vor allem, wie ich sie ihm schmackhaft machen könnte. Lindseys geradezu bettelnden Gesichtsausdruck hatte ich nämlich noch nicht vergessen.   
  
„Ich such nach der Herausforderung, wenn ich was schreibe“, meinte ich schließlich. „Und Slash ist halt die größere Herausforderung, vor allem bei einem Charakter wie dir, der so gar nicht schwul wirkt. Das dann glaubhaft zu bringen, dass eben der Charakter dann doch auf das eigene Geschlecht steht, ist einfach … prickelnd, irgendwie?“  
  
„Kann’s mir trotzdem nicht vorstellen“, knurrte Eliot und schüttelte sich gleich darauf etwas. „Will ich auch gar nicht.“  
  
„Musst du ja auch nicht“, versuchte ich ihn zu beruhigen. „Wie gesagt: Nur weil ich was schreibe, musst du dich ja nicht daran halten.“ Oh, Lindsey würde mich hassen. Ich sollte doch versuchen, Eliot in die Richtung zu bewegen … aber er kam mir vor wie jemand, den man mit Druck nur auf die absolute Abwehrhaltung zusteuern konnte. Ich hatte das Gefühl, dass ich Eliot zustimmen und ihn doch neugierig machen musste, wenn ich wirklich wollte, dass er auch nur annähernd darüber nachdachte, irgendwas mit einem Kerl zu probieren. Wie ich das allerdings schaffen wollte, war mir noch ein absolutes Rätsel.   
  
~*~  
  
Nach diesem kleinen Vorfall fing Mr. Miniatur-Spencer witzigerweise an, tatsächlich öfter vor dem Bildschirm zu hocken, anstatt wie sonst irgendwo im Regal versteckt zu sitzen und düster vor sich hinzustarren. Natürlich sprach ich ihn nicht darauf an – ich war mir sicher, dass er jegliche Faszination sofort leugnen würde und sich wieder auf seinen Posten im Regal zurückziehen würde.   
Als ich von den üblichen Tätigkeiten im Haushalt wieder in mein Zimmer zurückkehrte, saß er tatsächlich vor dem Bildschirm und las, was sich dort abspielte. Ich nahm schweigend Platz und wartete, ob er sich äußern würde.   
  
„Aua“, meinte Eliot schließlich. „Mehr fällt mir dazu nicht ein.“ Ich schmunzelte und tippte weiter. „Wie lang geht das noch?“, erkundigte er sich irgendwann. „Wie kann man Sex bitteschön über mehrere Seiten ziehen?“   
  
„Hey, das ist Leidenschaft, kein Schnellschussapparat“, murrte ich sofort zurück. „Bist du etwa auf fünf Minuten fertig?“   
  
„Geht dich gar nichts an.“ Und *Puff* war Eliot verschwunden. Ich musste grinsen. War ja klar, dass er das sagen würde. Ich nutze die Ruhe sofort, um endlich weiterzutippen. In gewisser Weise hatte Eliot ja Recht. Man konnte auch übertreiben mit Leidenschaft und Länge einer Sexszene!   
  
Zu Lindseys – und damit auch ganz extrem zu meinem Leidwesen – tauchte Eliot nicht mehr auf, während ich die einteilige Eskapade zwischen ihm und Hardison beendete. Auch schien er nicht auf den Gedanken gekommen zu sein, irgendwen auf meine seltsame Vorliebe anzusprechen oder sich bei einem der anderen zu erkundigen, was daran so toll wäre oder sonst irgendwie irgendeine Art von Interesse zu bekunden.   
  
Anfangs war es ja noch witzig gewesen, wenn Lindsey mit Leidensmine aufgetaucht war und sich wie ein krankes Kätzchen auf meinem Bett zusammengerollt und vor sich hin gestarrt hatte. Aber nach ein paar Tagen fing es an, nervig zu werden, zumal er höchst deprimierend auf mich wirkte. Ich konnte mich nicht einmal mehr mit ihm streiten und das war wirklich langweilig! Nach einer Woche beschloss ich, ihn mal darauf anzusprechen, was das Theater denn solle.   
  
„Lin, es reicht!“, eröffnete ich ihm, als er wieder einmal seufzend auf meinem Bett lag und Löcher in die Decke starrte. „Du benimmst dich wie ein liebeskranker Teenager! Das ist doch nicht mehr normal, verdammt!“ Lindsey starrte noch einen Moment länger an die Decke, ehe er mich ansah und erneut seufzte.   
  
„Er hasst mich. So richtig, meine ich. Der redet noch nicht mal mit mir. Das ist gemein … und auch gar nicht normal. Alle reden mit mir. Nur der Typ meint, er is was Besseres oder so …“ Ich sah Lindsey kopfschüttelnd an. „Ich kann auch nix dafür“, maulte er schließlich weiter. „Der geht mir nicht aus dem Kopf. Ständig hab ich den da drin.“ Damit deutete er mit beiden Zeigefingern auf seine Schläfen. Nachdenklich starrte ich ihn an.  
  
„Mal ehrlich … ist dir schon mal in den Sinn gekommen, dass dir Eliot nur so schwer im Magen liegt, eben weil du ihn nicht haben kannst? Dass er dir vermutlich total egal wäre, wenn du ihn mal gehabt hast? Ich glaub das nämlich. Nicht, dass ich dich jetzt irgendwie schlecht reden will, Kleiner … aber Treue zählt nicht gerade zu deinen großen Eigenschaften. Wo ist Oz? Und Spike?“   
  
„Ja, kann schon sein … hast ja Recht ... denke ich … keine Ahnung.“ Und mit einem definitiv deprimiert klingenden *Puff* verschwand Lindsey wieder.   
    



	3. Chapter 3

„Sag mal … was ist sein Problem?“, erkundigte sich Eliot irgendwann. Natürlich wusste ich, wen er meinte und ich hatte auch sehr wohl bemerkt, dass er wieder im Regal aufgetaucht war und dort ne Weile lang grübelnd herumgesessen war – dabei war das doch eigentlich Angels Spezialität!  
  
„Wie meinste das?“, fragte ich zurück. Zeit schinden, ihn hinhalten … was auch immer.   
  
„Weißt du genau“, murrte Eliot. „Als wir uns das erste Mal begegnet sind, wollte er mich lynchen und jetzt werd ich das Gefühl nicht los, dass er mir nachschleicht. Glotzt mich ständig so komisch an.“  
  
Ich überlegte einen Moment, welche Taktik in diesem Fall die beste wäre. Dass irgendwas passieren musste, war mir klar. Lindsey hatte sich wirklich vollkommen verrannt und war zu gar nichts mehr zu gebrauchen. Wenn er wirklich mal auftauchte, war es nur ein einziges „Eliot hier“ und „Eliot da“ und er nervte mich sogar ständig, dass ich mit ihm zusammen Leverage gucken solle.   
  
„Wenn er ne Frau wäre … würdest du dann verstehen, was sein Verhalten zu bedeuten hat?“, erkundigte ich mich schließlich geradeheraus. Eliot starrte mich entsetzt an und ich musste innerlich schmunzeln, dass er das scheinbar wirklich noch nicht in Erwägung gezogen hatte.   
  
„Hier spinnen doch alle!“, knurrte er schließlich und *Puff* verschwand er wieder. Seufzend ging ich zu meinem Bett und hockte mich mit der Gitarre darauf. Irgendwie wirkte Lindseys verliebter-Teenager-im-Liebeskummer-Gehabe äußerst blockierend auf meine Schreiberei und ich hatte wirklich keine Lust zu schreiben. Ich klimperte planlos ein paar Akkorde.   
  
*Puff*  
  
„Spinnst du?“ So viel zu meiner Idee, endlich mal wieder meine Klampfe zu misshandeln. „Bist du jetzt völlig durchgeknallt? Du hast es ihm gesagt?“  
  
„Ja, hab ich“, murrte ich schließlich. „Irgendwas muss hier mal passieren und sei es, dass er dir ein klares Nein gibt und verschwindet. Solange der hier rumhängt und du dich den Gedanken hingibst, wie es sein könnte, bist du schlimmer als eine Schlaftablette.“   
  
*Puff*  
  
„Nichts könnte sein. Ich bin nicht schwul“, schaltete sich Eliot ein.   
  
„Vielen Dank“, zischte Lindsey in meine Richtung und verschränkte dann die Arme vor der Brust. Ich atmete einmal langsam und tief durch und wappnete mich. Das würde bestimmt alles andere als lustig werden.   
  
„Ja, wirklich, Lindsey. Er ist nicht schwul. Akzeptier das doch endlich“, pflichtete ich Eliot also bei und bekam von meinem Lieblingszwerg einen vollkommen ungläubigen und entsetzten Gesichtsausdruck für meine Worte. „Ernsthaft. Das ist ja ganz niedlich, dass du dich verknallt hast, aber du kannst Eliot zu nichts zwingen, hm?“, meinte ich etwas versöhnlicher und er starrte mich noch immer völlig entsetzt an.   
  
Eliot hingegen, durch meine Worte bestärkt und sich somit sicher fühlend, entspannte sichtlich und stand nicht länger da, als würde er Lindsey den Kopf von den Schultern reißen, wenn der ihn nur schief ansah. Eine 100%ige Verbesserung, wie ich fand. Aber Lindsey schien da anderer Meinung zu sein. Seine wütenden Blicke erweckten bei mir den Eindruck, als würde er mir am liebsten den Kopf von den Schultern reißen. Das hatte ich ja wieder einmalig hinbekommen.   
  
„Ja, das sagen sie alle“, murmelte Lindsey schließlich in seinen nicht vorhandenen Bart, nachdem Eliot erneut beteuert hatte, absolut und einhundertprozentig sowas von nicht schwul zu sein. Daraufhin ging Eliot natürlich sofort wieder in Kampfstellung und war drauf und dran, sich auf meinen kleinen Liebling zu stürzen und die Situation sah nach totaler Eskalation aus und ich musste sowas von dringend was unternehmen, ehe mir die beiden noch ein Blutbad anzetteln würden und ich dann endlich mal lernen würde, dass die Wurzelzwerge eben doch bluten konnten … Oder Schlimmeres.   
  
„Oi!“, ging ich verbal dazwischen und schob meine Hand rasch zwischen die beiden Kampfhähne. „Ruhe jetzt! Hört endlich auf, euch wie kleine Kinder zu benehmen. Das ist ja wirklich nicht mehr auszuhalten.“ Zwei Paar blaue Augen funkelten mich wütend an. „Hey. Schluss hab ich gesagt!“, meinte ich streng und funkelte so finster zurück, wie ich konnte. „Die Fronten sind geklärt, denke ich mal. Lindsey findet Eliot ansprechend, Eliot ist nicht interessiert. Ende der Debatte.“ Knurren von beiden Seiten. „Ende der Debatte“, wiederholte ich streng. „Ich will, dass ihr jetzt mit diesen nervigen Kindereien aufhört und euch wie erwachsene  Männer benehmt, verdammt. Manchmal hab ich echt das Gefühl, euer Hirn ist nicht eurer Körpergröße entsprechend, sondern noch winziger.“  
  
Okay. Eliot konnte definitiv weitaus gefährlicher Knurren als Lindsey. Vermutlich hätte ich es heiß gefunden, wenn ich nicht gerade Angst gehabt hätte, dass er mir zeigt, wie stark er trotz geringer Körpergröße noch immer war und mir womöglich einen Finger brach oder sonst etwas. Zum Glück war Eliot aber gerade so mit mich anknurren beschäftigt, dass ihm der geradezu verzückte Blick auf Lindseys Gesicht entging, als der dieses tiefe, grollende Knurren vernahm. Himmel, der Kleine war wirklich schlimmer als ich!   
  
Natürlich würde die Situation sich nicht wirklich entspannen. Eigentlich war mir das ja klar gewesen, als ich beschlossen hatte, Eliot zuzustimmen und Lindsey zu verraten und mittlerweile fragte ich mich ernsthaft, was ich mir dabei eigentlich gedacht hatte. Hatte ich überhaupt gedacht?   
  
„Ich glaube, ich hau jetzt wirklich ab“, meinte Eliot auf einmal. „Ich gehöre nicht hierher.“   
  
Lindseys Reaktion war ebenso niedlich wie vorhersehbar. Sein Unterkiefer knallte fast auf die Bettdecke, bei Eliots Worten. Dabei wusste er doch ebenso gut wie ich, dass es hier kein zurück mehr gab. Immerhin mussten wir uns schon seit drei Jahren miteinander arrangieren. Mehr oder weniger.   
  
„Wenn dir das gelingt, sag mir wie, ja?“, meinte ich schmunzelnd.   
  
„Wie meinen?“ Eliot starrte mich verwirrt an.   
  
„Abhauen“, erklärte ich. „Wenn du rausfindest, wie du wieder in dein Leben zurückkommst, dann gib bescheid, wie das funktioniert. Ich bin sicher, einige der anderen würden auch gerne zurückgelangen.“   
  
„Ich nicht“, knurrte Lindsey und wandte sich ab, stapfte ein paar Schritte von uns weg und drehte dann wieder um. „Das hier ist vielleicht nicht das Paradies ... aber es ist besser als tot zu sein“, erklärte er schließlich und mit einem *Puff* verschwand er. Eliot starrte auf den leeren Fleck, wo Lindsey gerade eben noch gestanden hatte, und hob dann den Blick.   
  
„Wie meint er das?“, erkundigte er sich argwöhnisch.   
  
„Lindsey ist tot. Also in seiner Welt ... seinem Leben ... wie auch immer. Da ist er gestorben“, erklärte ich ruhig. Eliot runzelte die Stirn. „Aber hier lebt er wieder. Wenn er also zurückginge ... wäre er vermutlich tot.“   
  
„Also kann er nicht weg, egal ob es ihm hier gefällt oder nicht?“  
  
„Ja, so könnte man das sagen. Er hat nie wirklich den Eindruck gemacht, als würde er ernsthaft weg wollen und bisher hat das auch noch keiner geschafft ... aber ich denke mal, die Idee wieder zurück zu müssen, macht ihm irgendwie doch eher Angst als alles andere.“  
  
„Hm.“ Eliot starrte gedankenverloren auf die Wand. „Der kann einem ja fast schon leidtun.“   
  
„Nur fast?“, meinte ich verhalten schmunzelnd. Zeigte Mr. Spencer hier gerade Sympathie für meinen Lieblingsnervzwerg?   
  
„Ja, fast.“ Eliot schnaubte. „Ist trotzdem keine Entschuldigung.“   
  
„Entschuldigung wofür?“   
  
„Dass er mir nachsteigt.“   
  
„Tut er doch gar nicht“, widersprach ich vorsichtig. „Ich meine ... okay, er himmelt dich offenbar an, aber er hat doch nie wirklich versucht dir die Klamotten vom Leib zu reißen oder sonst etwas, huh?“   
  
„Ha! Das soll er mal wagen!“, erboste sich Eliot und ging sofort wieder in Kampfhaltung. Sein Blick wanderte unruhig umher, als würde er einen Hinterhalt vermuten und davon ausgehen müssen, dass Lindsey sich jeden Moment auf ihn stürzte, um eben Selbiges zu tun, was ich gerade erwähnt hatte.   
  
„Tut er doch gar nicht! Meine Güte, Eliot. Du bist schon echt extrem homophob, huh? Ist ja richtig übel, sowas.“ Ich machte keinen Hehl daraus, was ich von seiner Homophobie hielt. Klar. Nicht jeder Kerl musste schwul sein, aber er hatte kein Recht, so abwertend zu sein. Zumindest war das meine Meinung. „Leben und leben lassen, Eliot. Niemand macht dir hier Vorwürfe, weil du nicht schwul bist, also lass Lindsey seinen Lebenswandel. Das ist nur gerecht.“   
  
„Ja, ja“, murrte Eliot missmutig und entspannte sich wieder ein wenig. „Kann ich wirklich nicht zurück?“, meinte er plötzlich nachdenklich. Ich schüttelte fast schon mitleidig den Kopf.   
  
„Wäre mir neu. Wie gesagt ... das hat bisher noch keiner geschafft ... allerdings sind die Serien Buffy und Angel auch schon vorbei und beendet. Leverage läuft ja noch. Vielleicht ginge es dann doch ... ich weiß es wirklich nicht.“   
  
„Hm.“   
  
*Puff* und weg war Eliot Spencer. Nachdenklich starrte ich die Wand an. Es war nicht gelogen, was ich gesagt hatte. Bisher war mir noch nicht zu Ohren gekommen, dass irgendeiner von den Wurzels je wieder in seine Serie zurückgelangt war. Ganz im Gegenteil. Vor gar nicht allzu langer Zeit hatte mir Lindsey sehr glaubwürdig versichert, dass sich jeder einzelne der Zwerge noch immer irgendwie hier aufhielt. Mehr oder weniger. Nicht gerade hier sondern in einem ominösen „Dort“, wie Lindsey es bezeichnete, aber nicht weg. Oder so ...   
  
*Puff*   
  
„Sag mal ...“, durchbrach Spikes Stimme meine Gedanken. „Was is mit dem Cowboy los?“   
  
„Warum? Was soll sein? Was macht er denn?“ Zwar konnte ich mir denken, worauf Spike ansprach, aber ich musste das ja nicht sofort sagen, oder?   
  
„Der sieht ganz schön fertig aus. Also? Was hast du gemacht?“   
  
„Ich? Wieso soll eigentlich immer ich an allem Schuld sein, eh?“, erboste ich mich sofort. „Schon recht. Immer auf die Autoren. Klar. Die haben ja sonst keine Rechte, könne wir ihnen die Schuld auch immer gleich in die Schuhe schieben und ...“   
  
„Halt die Klappe“, unterbrach mich Spike keck und warf mich damit so richtig aus der Bahn.  
  
„Excuse me?“  
  
„Du weißt genau, was los ist, nicht wahr? Mit mir redet er nicht. Also?“   
  
„Wenn er es dir nicht selbst erzählen mag, hat er bestimmt seine Gründe. So. Ich werd sicherlich nicht hinter Lindseys Rücken pritschen ...“   
  
*Puff*   
  
„Ach ... vorhin hast du das auch gemacht.“ Seufzend nahm ich zur Kenntnis, dass Lindsey wieder aufgetaucht war.   
  
„Komm schon, Pet ... was ist los?“, erkundigte sich Spike in fast schon sanftem Tonfall und erneut fiel mir auf, dass sich meine Geschichten sehr wohl auf das Miteinander meiner kleinen Freunde auswirkten. Immerhin hatte ich in letzter Zeit mehr Splindsey geschrieben ... und siehe da: Auf einmal war Spike richtig nett und besorgt um Lindsey! Warum aber klappte das bei Eliot nicht? Ach Moment. Ich hatte ja noch keine Geschichte mit Eliot und Lindsey als Hauptpairing verbrochen ...   
  
Meine Gedanken wurden jäh unterbrochen, als Lindsey wütend gegen meine Gitarre trat, die ich noch immer auf dem Schoß hatte. „Oi!“, fauchte ich ihn an und schlug mit einer kurzen Handbewegung nach ihm. Lindsey und die anderen durften sich wirklich viel erlauben. Aber wenn es um meine Gitarre ging, wurde ich zum Tier. „Spinnst du jetzt völlig?“   
  
„Ganz offensichtlich: Ja“, murrte Lindsey zerknirscht und hockte sich außerhalb meiner Reichweite auf die Bettdecke. Mit einem Gesicht als wäre die Welt untergegangen und er schon wieder gestorben und ich weiß nicht, was noch alles passiert, sah er mich an. „Warum?“, meinte er leise.   
  
„Siehst du?“, schaltete sich da Spike ein. „Ich kenne ihn jetzt schon lang genug. Wenn ihm was nicht passt, wird  er wütend und nervt rum, aber so niedergeschlagen hab ich ihn noch nie erlebt. Das ist echt bedenklich.“ Ja, Spike hatte ja Recht. Auch ich hatte Lindsey noch nie zuvor so niedergeschlagen erlebt und langsam zweifelte ich daran, ob meine Taktik wirklich die beste Methode gewesen war, um mit dem Problem umzugehen.   
  
„Es tut mir leid, Lin“, meinte ich nach einigem Überlegen sanft. „Ich wusste mir sonst auch nicht mehr zu helfen. Immerhin weiß Eliot jetzt, was los ist und ...“   
  
„Und kann sich noch besser vor mir verstecken? Schönen Dank auch.“   
  
„Okay. Ich hätte vielleicht meine Klappe halten sollen, aber ich konnte mir das echt nicht mehr mit ansehen. Der hatte doch überhaupt keinen Plan, was hier ablief und war schon völlig durch den Wind deswegen ...“   
  
„Na und?“ Lindsey schniefte hörbar, zog die Beine an und schlang die Arme darum. „Jetzt komm ich bestimmt nie mehr auch nur in seine Nähe.“   
  
Spike hatte unsere kleine Debatte interessiert beobachtet und hockte sich jetzt neben Lindsey.  
  
„Ich glaub‘s ja nicht ... dich hat's wirklich mal erwischt, huh?“ Er grinste verhalten.   
  
„Ich glaub nach wie vor, dass du dich nur so auf Eliot eingeschossen hast, weil du ihn eben nicht haben konntest“, murrte ich schließlich.   
  
„Und deswegen hast du's ihm verraten?“, murrte Lindsey missmutig. „Schon mal dran gedacht, dass ich ihn echt mögen könnte?“   
  
„Du kennst ihn nicht einmal“, widersprach ich sogleich. „Woher willst du dann wissen, ob du ihn wirklich magst?“   
  
„Und dank dir werde ich ihn jetzt auch nicht mehr wirklich kennen lernen können“, brauste Lindsey auf. Langsam aber sicher wurde mir diese ganze Angelegenheit wirklich zu dumm. Noch dazu, als Lindsey seine Worte mit einem kurzen *Puff* quittierte und verschwunden war, noch ehe ich etwas zu meiner Verteidigung sagen konnte. Sehr freundlich. Seufzend stellte ich meine Gitarre endgültig beiseite und sah Spike um Rat suchend an.   
  
„Guck mich nicht so an! Ich weiß nicht, was in dem seinen Kopf vorgeht. Und dieser Eliot? Weiß nicht, was ich von dem Halten soll.“ Ich seufzte niedergeschlagen und grübelte wieder einmal herum, wie ich die ganze Situation vielleicht doch noch entschärfen konnte.   
  
„Spike?“, meinte ich schließlich leise. „Meinst du Lin is wirklich verknallt?“   
  
„Keine Ahnung.“ Spike zuckte die Schultern. „Kann ich echt nicht sagen. Ich meine ... der rennt ja immer wieder mal gerne hinter nem anderen her, aber das ist schon bisschen arg krass, was er da grad betreibt.“ Ich nickte langsam.   
  
„Hast du dich schon mal mit Mr. Spencer unterhalten?“, erkundigte ich mich schließlich lauernd. „So ... von Mann zu Mann?“ Ich grinste frech.   
  
„Wusste nicht, dass ich mich um alle hier kümmern soll“, gab Spike lapidar zurück.   
  
„Sollst du auch nicht.“ Ich schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Aber ich fürchte, ich brauch deine Hilfe.“ Spike betrachtete mich nachdenklich.   
  
„Ich verstehe“, meinte er nach einer Weile. „Okay. Ich seh mal, was ich machen kann.“   
  
„Danke.“ *Puff* und damit war Spike wieder verschwunden.  
  
~*~  
  
Mehrere Tage vergingen, in denen ich nichts geschrieben hatte und sich keiner der Kleinen bei mir hatte blicken lassen. Die Zeit vertrieb ich mir mit Marathon-Serien-Gucken. Roswell hatte ich in kürzester Zeit durch und begann dann mit One Tree Hill. Lindsey fehlte mir trotzdem. Ich hatte mich derartig an den kleinen Kerl gewöhnt, dass es sich falsch anfühlte, mich gar nicht mit ihm zu kabbeln.  
  
„Du schreibst gar nicht mehr.“  
  
„Ach wirklich, Mr. Spencer? Danke für die Info. Ich hatte mich schon gewundert, woher ich plötzlich all die Zeit habe!“  
  
„Warum nicht?“  
  
Schulterzuckend starrte ich weiter auf meinen Monitor. Was sollte ich groß sagen? Ich hatte im Moment einfach keine Lust und keine Energie zum Schreiben. Und davon abgesehen war es ja nicht Eliots Problem.   
  
„Ernsthaft. Seit ich hier angekommen bin, hast du die Finger kaum stillgehalten. Jetzt starrst du da ständig auf den Monitor und schaust dir irgendwas an.“   
  
Blinzelnd wandte ich den Blick zum Regal und sah Eliot verwundert an. Er hockte ganz hinten, neben einigen Büchern, den Rücken an die Regalwand gelehnt, ein Bein hochgestellt, das andere lang von sich gestreckt. Seine Hand baumelte locker über dem hochgestellten Bein, die andere lag in seinem Schoß und er sah mich aufmerksam an.   
  
„Was ist los, Eliot? Du hast in den letzten drei Minuten mehr gesagt als in den ersten drei Wochen, die du hier warst. Alles in Ordnung?“   
  
„Nein“, gab er ehrlich zu. „Ich kann nicht zurück.“   
  
„Tut mir leid.“   
  
„Ich weiß nicht, was ich tun soll. Ich gehöre nicht hierher.“   
  
„Such dir ein Hobby?“, schlug ich vor und drückte auf Stopp. „Ich weiß nicht, was die anderen den lieben langen Tag machen. Frag sie einfach mal.“   
  
„Geht nicht.“   
  
„Huh?“  
  
„Reden nicht mit mir.“   
  
„Ah … was?“   
  
Eliot nickte langsam.   
  
„Ich hab versucht, mit dem Blonden zu reden, der sah mich an wie ne ansteckende Krankheit, meinte er habe schon mit Lindsey gevögelt und dass mein homophobes Gehirn mir doch sagen müsste, dass ich bei ihm in potentieller Gefahr war … Das hab ich so von den meisten gehört. So oder anders.“   
  
„Oh … das … tut mir leid, Eliot. So kenne ich die Bande gar nicht. Die sind sonst immer sehr offen und freundlich. Alle sehr eng befreundet, egal ob sie sich vorher kannten oder erst hier kennengelernt haben. Keine Ahnung, was mit denen los ist. Hast du mal mit Oz geredet? Der ist zwar ruhig, aber ein ganz lieber Kerl …“   
  
„Der mich nicht mag“, unterbrach mich Eliot leise. „Hat er mir ins Gesicht gesagt.“   
  
Ich zog die Augenbrauen hoch und sah Eliot noch verwirrter an. Hatten sich jetzt alle Wurzels gegen den Neuen verschworen, oder was wurde hier gespielt? Das war wirklich so gar nicht ihre Art, für gewöhnlich. Gut, Lindsey war beliebt und tatsächlich schon mit fast jedem im Bett, der sich hier sonst noch tummelte - zumindest die von denen ich wusste - , aber dass sie sich so geschlossen hinter ihn stellen würden, hatte ich nicht erwartet. Ich massierte meine Schläfen mit den Fingerspitzen. Pochender Kopfschmerz bahnte sich an. Normalerweise hätte ich versprochen, mir die Bande mal vorzuknöpfen und ihnen etwas Vernunft einzubläuen, aber sie ließen sich ja nicht blicken, also konnte ich nicht einmal das machen.   
  
Schweigend starrte ich auf das Standbild auf meinem Monitor und überlegte, was ich machen sollte.  
  
„Ist alles meine Schuld“, murmelte ich schließlich. „Es tut mir wirklich leid, Eliot. Ich hätte es besser wissen müssen. Hätte gar nicht erst mit Schreiben anfangen sollen. Eigentlich war ja klar, dass ich dich damit aus deinem Leben reißen würde und dass es kein Zurück mehr gibt, ist mir auch klar gewesen. Hat ja noch keiner geschafft.“   
  
„Weiß nicht“, murmelte Eliot leise. „Ich bin mir nicht einmal sicher, ob ich überhaupt zurück will.“   
  
Diese Offenbarung fegte mich jetzt buchstäblich von den Socken und mit offenem Mund starrte ich den kleinen Wicht an, um Worte verlegen, um meiner Überraschung und Verwirrung Ausdruck zu verleihen.  
  
„Na ja.“ Eliot zog etwas die Schultern hoch und veränderte seine Haltung, stellte beide Beine hoch und guckte mich über seine Knie hinweg an. „Die anderen fehlen mir, aber … es war schön, mal im Mittelpunkt zu stehen, verstehst du?“ Nein, ich verstand nicht. „Machen wir uns nichts vor“, brabbelte Eliot einfach weiter. „Ich bin nur einer aus dem Team und nicht mal der Wichtigste. Alles was ich den lieben langen Tag mache, ist aufräumen und prügeln. Nicht, dass mir das keinen Spaß machen würde, aber der Typ da drin … der ist so … stereotyp, irgendwie. Der hat keine Persönlichkeit. Das bin nicht ich. Nicht mehr.“   
  
Ganz offensichtlich. Eliot hatte noch nie einen so langen Monolog in der Serie gehalten. Er war verschwiegen und in sich gekehrt. Eliot hier hatte sich verändert. Auch das war meine Schuld. Das kam davon, wenn man Charaktere aus ihrer Welt riss und sie in ein neues Umfeld schmiss. Sie alle entwickelten ihre eigene kleine Persönlichkeit, die sich von der Vorlage oft gravierend unterschied. Man nehme nur einmal Lindsey als Beispiel. Serien-Lindsey und mein Lindsey hatten mittlerweile nicht mehr viel gemein.   
  
„Irgendwie fühlt es sich an, als müsste ich erst wieder herausfinden, wer ich überhaupt bin.“ Eliot seufzte und ich überlegte fieberhaft, was ich machen sollte oder konnte, um ihm irgendwie zu helfen. Mir fiel nichts ein.   
  
*Puff*  
  
„Was ist das denn hier? Ich geb dir mal ein paar Tage frei, hock dir nicht ständig auf der Pelle und du versumpfst in dummen Serien, die du sowieso nur zerlegst und bemeckerst?“   
  
Tadelnden Blickes stürzte sich Lindsey auf die Maus und schloss mir den Player, nur um gleich darauf den reichlich vollen Ordner meiner geschriebenen Werke aufzurufen.   
  
„Da! Schreiben. An die Arbeit. Los los! Geht ja mal so gar nicht, hier.“   
  
„Keine Lust“, murmelte ich missmutig, nahm ihm die Maus weg und schloss den Ordner wieder. Eigentlich musste Lindsey doch wissen, dass ich mich nicht mehr herauskatapultieren ließ, wenn ich erst einmal angefangen hatte, eine Folge nach der anderen zu gucken!   
  
„Ne, ne, ne. Das lassen wir heute aber nicht zählen. So kann das nicht weitergehen, mit dir.“ Lindsey baute sich vor mir auf und sah mich mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen an. Ich runzelte die Stirn und fixierte den Gnom. Er war wie ausgewechselt … er war Lindsey! Ich unterdrückte den Impuls, ihn in die Arme schließen zu wollen – bei der Größe ohnehin schwer – und zog nur fragend eine Augenbraue hoch.   
  
„Nu guck mich nicht an, als wäre ich von nem anderen Planeten“, schmunzelte Lindsey. „Das Leben muss schließlich weitergehen.“ Er zwinkerte mir zu und deutete dann wieder hinter sich auf den Bildschirm. „Und du hast wahrlich Besseres zu tun, als Basketball-Serien zu gucken, meine Liebe. Da sind noch hunderte offener Projekte, eh? Also los, los! Ran an die Tasten!“   
  
„Heute nicht mehr, Lindsey. Ist schon spät und ich bin müde.“ Ich sah ihn fast schon bettelnd an. Dann erinnerte ich mich daran, dass ich Eliot ja gerne helfen wollte. „Aber sach ma … ganz was anderes: Seid ihr alle total übergeschnappt? Ich kenne euch gar nicht so abweisend und boshaft.“   
  
„Wegen dem Neuen?“ Lindseys Blick glitt zum Regal hinüber, obwohl er von dort unten aus Eliot gar nicht sehen konnte, denn der saß immer noch ganz hinten an die Regalwand gelehnt. Ich nickte langsam und Lindsey hob abwehrend die Hände. „Ob du es glaubst oder nicht: Ich habe nichts damit zu tun!“ Er klang sogar aufrichtig, wie ich verwundert feststellte. „Das war Spike! Der hat am Pokertisch angemerkt, dass Eliot total homophob ist. Fanden sie alle doof.“  
  
Seufzend nahm ich meine Brille ab und rieb mir über die Augen.   
  
„Kannst du Spike mal herschicken, bitte?“   
  
„Soll ich dir nen Zahnstocher mitbringen?“, erkundigte sich Lindsey lauernd.  
  
„Hä?“  
  
„Damit du ihn pfählen kannst? Oder es zumindest androhen? Ich hab nämlich schon versucht, mit ihm zu reden. Aber der ist stur. Hat nur die Schultern gezuckt und gemeint, dass die anderen ihren eigenen Kopf haben und er sich nicht verantwortlich fühlt, dass sie Eliot jetzt alle nicht leiden können, nur weil er homophob ist.“  
  
„Ich bin nicht homophob“, drang eine missmutige und etwas niedergeschlagene Stimme aus dem Regal.   
  
Lindsey grinste und endlich plumpste bei mir der Groschen. Diese kleinen, miesen Ratten! 


	4. Epilog

Tagelang hatten sie Eliot also buchstäblich im eigenen Saft schmoren lassen und ihn ausgegrenzt, wohl wissend, dass der Neuling irgendwann seine Worte überdenken würde, sich anpassen musste, um eine Chance zu bekommen, irgendwie angenommen zu werden und in einer Welt, die sich von allem, was man bisher kannte und als wahr hingenommen hatte, derartig unterschied, war es unbedingt notwendig, angenommen und akzeptiert zu werden.   
  
Ich war ernsthaft versucht, Eliot zu warnen, bevor der tatsächlich in die Falle tappte, entschied mich aber doch dagegen. Mit Sicherheit würde ich ihm damit keinen Gefallen tun. Und mir auch nicht. Ich lehnte mich also zurück und harrte der Dinge, die da kommen würden.   
  
„Oh. Wusste nicht, dass du hier bist“, log Lindsey mit entschuldigendem Tonfall. „Wollte nicht abwertend klingen.“   
  
„Ich kapier nur nicht, was ihr alle daran so toll findet. Kann’s mir nicht vorstellen. Das ist alles.“   
  
Lindsey lachte leise und Eliots Blick verfinsterte sich etwas. Ich ertappte mich dabei, wie ich die Luft anhielt. Würden sie jetzt erneut in einem Faustkampf enden?   
  
„Ich hör mich reden“, schmunzelte Lindsey und blickte erneut zum Regal hoch. „Wort für Wort.“ Ich musste nun ebenfalls schmunzeln. Ganz unrecht hatte er ja nicht. Eliot hingegen wurde etwas blass und er tat mir langsam so richtig leid.   
  
„D-das heißt jetzt nicht … ah … ich meine …“, stotterte er vor sich hin.  
  
*Puff* und *Puff* Lindsey tauchte auf dem Regal auf, im gleichen Abschnitt wie Eliot, aber mit genug Abstand, dass der sich nicht bedrängt fühlen musste.   
  
„Nah. Keine Sorge.“ Der Gnom machte eine abwehrende Geste und zuckte die Schultern. „Das heißt nicht, dass du schwul bist. Mach dir keine Gedanken.“   
  
„Nein? Aber du hast gesagt …“   
  
„Dass ich das auch gesagt habe? Japp. Stimmt ja auch. Nicht gelogen. Als ich hier angekommen bin, musste ich gleich am ersten Tag mitlesen, wie mir Angel an die Wäsche ging. Du hattest da echt noch nen leichten Start.“ Lindsey kicherte.   
  
„Und was ist passiert? Ich meine …“   
  
„Passiert? Dass ich jetzt plötzlich schwul bin? Bin ich nicht.“ Lindsey grinste. „Ich bin Bi“, verkündete er mit stolz geschwellter Brust, während ich mich zurückhalten musste. Wenn ich ihn mit den anderen Wurzels sah, schmiss er sich eher an die Kerle ran, als an die Frauen. Aber na gut. Warum sollte ich ihm widersprechen? „Ernsthaft. Mal ausprobieren schadet nicht. Macht einen noch lange nicht zur Schwuchtel. Aber dann kann man am Besten rausfinden, ob es einem liegt oder nicht.“   
  
Eliot nagte doch tatsächlich an seiner Unterlippe, was Lindsey aber nicht sah, denn der hatte ihm den Rücken zugewandt und studierte interessiert den Text auf dem Buchrücken, vor dem er gerade stand.  
  
„Is gut?“, erkundigte er sich, sah mich fragend an und deutete mit dem Daumen auf das Buch. Etwas irritiert versuchte ich, mich auf die neue Konversation einzustellen. Lindsey tat gerade so, als hätte er völlig vergessen, dass Eliot hinter ihm saß.   
  
„Ah … ja. Fand ich ganz nett“, murmelte ich und blinzelte kurz, um mich aus der Trance zu rütteln, in der ich mich scheinbar gerade befunden hatte. Über Eliots Kopf konnte ich regelrecht die Rauchwolken sehen, so heftig grübelte der gerade über Lindseys Worte nach. Schließlich räusperte er sich hörbar.   
  
„Wenn … also … wenn ich das mal probiere und es mir halt einfach nicht liegt … ah … würden die anderen dann aufhören …“ Eliot verstummte wieder und starrte auf seine Hände. Auch der Schatten im Regal konnte nicht verbergen, dass er tatsächlich rot geworden war. Langsam wandte sich Lindsey zu ihm um und ich wurde den Eindruck nicht los, dass er ein Raubtier war, das Blut gerochen hatte. Das kleine Biest hatte vermutlich genau das im Schilde geführt und war wahrscheinlich eben doch daran schuld, dass Eliot so einen extrem harten Start in der Wurzelgemeinschaft gehabt hatte.   
  
„Niemand kann dir vorschreiben, was dir gefällt und was du magst“, meinte er fast schon sanft. „Sie stoßen sich nur daran, dass du etwas verachtest, wovon du keine Ahnung hast.“   
  
„Ich verachte es doch gar nicht … ich …“ Doch Eliot verstummte wieder. „Kam wohl falsch rüber, huh?“, erkundigte er sich vorsichtig und blickte zu Lindsey hoch.   
  
„Ein bisschen.“ Mein Lieblingsnervzwerg schmunzelte erneut.   
  
„Dann probier ich das mal und schaff das Ganze endlich aus der Welt“, knurrte Eliot auf einmal und stand auf. Lindsey beobachtete ihn mit einem latenten Lächeln – ich konnte es an seinen Augen sehen, denn so gut kannte ich den Kleinen ja mittlerweile doch – und nickte Eliot dann bestätigend zu.   
  
„Soll ich was arrangieren? Wer würde dich denn am ehesten interessieren?“ Lindsey wirkte geradezu professionell. „Oz ist wirklich süß und seeeehr sanft. Spike würd ich mal nicht empfehlen. Der hat’s gern rabiater … Angel … naja. Der kann schon auch sanft sein, aber der guckt dich an und sieht mich. Das ist auch nicht gerade ermutigend. Würd ich dir echt nicht empfehlen.“   
  
Erneut kehrte dieser panische Ausdruck auf Eliots Gesicht und er schüttelte rasch den Kopf. Lindsey verstummte und sah ihn aufmerksam an.   
  
„Doch nicht?“, erkundigte er sich neckend. Oh ja. Lindsey hatte Spaß, und zwar jede Menge davon!   
  
„Ist nur … ich weiß nicht.“ Eliot zog die Schultern hoch, als könne er sich dadurch unsichtbar machen – dabei konnte er sich doch verpuffen, wenn es ihm unangenehm wurde.   
  
„Komm her.“ Lindsey streckte die Hand nach Eliot aus, der jedoch zögerte. „Ich tu dir nichts.“ Lindsey lächelte aufmunternd. „Nur ein Kuss. Dann sehen wir, was passiert.“   
  
Eliot zögerte noch immer und schluckte merklich. Er schluckte so heftig, dass ich es trotz der geringen Größe der beiden Zwerge deutlich sehen konnte und wieder hatte ich echtes Mitleid mit dem Kleinen. Auf der anderen Seite hielt ich aber erneut die Luft an, gespannt, was weiter passieren würde. Würde Lindseys Rechnung wirklich aufgehen?  
  
*Puff*  
  
Nein, sie ging nicht auf. Eliot hatte sich zur Flucht entschieden. Aber Lindsey schien damit ganz zufrieden zu sein. Er grinste breit, als er sich zu mir umwandte.   
  
„Wo waren wir noch gleich? Richtig. Du musst mal wieder die Finger bewegen, Große.“   
  
Dieser Sklaventreiber!   
  
~*~  
  
Tatsächlich hatte ich mich dazu breitschlagen lassen, ein wenig herumzutippen, wenn es auch eher lustlos war und nur dem Zweck dienen sollte, mich wieder einzufinden. Selbst die wenigen Tage waren genug gewesen. Ich fühlte mich regelrecht rostig. Lindsey hockte im Schneidersitz vor dem Monitor und überwachte meinen Fortschritt … und wehe dem ich hörte auf oder geriet ins Stocken. Da drehte er sich sofort nach mir um und musterte mich mit finsterem Blick.   
  
Write or Die war nichts gegen diesen Zwerg!   
  
*Puff*  
  
„Okay. Aber nur ein Kuss und du hörst auf, wenn ich es sage“, erklärte Eliot grollend und blickte auf Lindsey hinunter. Er war direkt neben ihm aus dem Nichts aufgetaucht.  
  
Lindsey hob den Blick und nickte, ehe er wieder auf den Bildschirm starrte.   
  
„Alles klar“, meinte er reichlich abgelenkt und Eliots Kinnlade schien fast auf die Tischplatte zu knallen. Ich hatte schwer das Gefühl, dass er die vergangenen Minuten – oder waren es schon Stunden? – damit verbracht hatte, sich Mut einzureden und als hätte er selbst Angst, sein Mut könnte verfliegen, wenn sie sich nicht jetzt sofort küssten. Zu der Überzeugung schien aber auch Lindsey gekommen zu sein, als er Eliot erneut ansah und dann langsam aufstand.   
  
„Da hat es aber jemand eilig“, neckte er erneut und Eliots Gesichtsausdruck wurde nur für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde wieder wütend. Ich fand es wirklich faszinierend, wie Lindsey es geschafft hatte, sein Opfer an diesen Punkt zu führen. Manipulation in höchster Perfektion.   
  
„Ich will das jetzt einfach hinter mich bringen und fertig“, murrte das Opfer schließlich. Lindsey stichelte nicht weiter. Er nickte mit ernstem Gesichtsausdruck und wandte sich Eliot zu.   
  
„Darf ich dich berühren, oder brichst du mir dann den Arm, wie vor wenigen Tagen so vehement angekündigt?“, erkundigte er sich fast schon vorsichtig.  
  
Eliot senkte den Blick und schüttelte zögerlich den Kopf. Ich traute nicht, mich zu bewegen, auch nur den Kopf wirklich in Richtung der beiden zu drehen, aus Angst, dass sie dann verschwinden würden, dass Eliot bewusst werden könnte, dass er hier bei seinem kleinen Experiment auch noch Zuschauer hatte.   
  
„Nein, nicht berühren oder nein, du brichst mir nicht den Arm?“ Lindsey beäugte Eliot vorsichtig. „Warst nämlich sehr überzeugend.“   
  
„Hör auf“, murmelte Eliot niedergeschlagen. „Zwing mich nicht …“ Er brach erneut ab. Ich ging einfach mal davon aus, dass er meinte „Zwing mich nicht, darum zu bitten“ oder so. Würde ich an seiner Stelle aber auch nicht wollen.   
  
„Komm her“, meinte Lindsey sanft. „Keine Angst“, fuhr er fort, „du bestimmst das Tempo.“   
  
Tatsächlich trat Eliot einen kleinen Schritt näher. Lindsey betrachtete ihn einen Moment, ehe er die Hand in Eliots Nacken gleiten ließ und ihn etwas näher zog. Ihre Lippen trafen sich und selbst von meiner Position aus konnte ich sehen, dass Eliot jeden einzelnen Muskel anspannte und völlig verkrampfte. Aber Lindsey ließ ihn nicht los und Eliot versuchte nicht wirklich, aus seinem Griff zu entkommen und nach einem Moment entspannte Eliot sichtlich.   
  
Es war Lindsey, der den Kuss schließlich unterbrach, während Eliot noch immer mit geschlossenen Augen vor ihm stand und wohl die Eindrücke des Kusses noch etwas nachwirken lassen wollte. Seine Augen flogen auf und er fixierte Lindsey mit seinem Blick. Diesmal war es Eliot, der ihn näher zog, zu einem weiteren Kuss und mir wurde heiß, zumal sie es nicht bei einem schlichten Kuss beließen. Hände streichelten über die Kleidung des anderen, bis sich Lindsey traute, mit der Hand unter Eliots Hemd zu gleiten. Eliot zuckte etwas zusammen und riss sich los. Schock offen auf seinem Gesicht. Lindsey wollte die Hand wieder zurückziehen und senkte entschuldigend den Blick, doch Eliots Blick glitt zu mir und mit einem lauten *Puff* waren beide verschwunden.   
  
Ich atmete auf. Lindsey und Spike waren schon heftig genug gewesen und so gern ich auch darüber schrieb, irgendwie musste ich das nicht unbedingt live auf meinem Schreibtisch mitverfolgen. Fühlte sich falsch an. Stattdessen nutzte ich die Gelegenheit, dass mein Sklaventreiber gerade abgelenkt war, und ging ins Bett.   
  
~*~  
  
„Da sieht aber jemand zufrieden aus“, stellte ich fest, als Lindsey am nächsten Nachmittag wieder auftauchte, mit einem breiten Grinsen auf den Lippen. „Wo ist Eliot? Vor Scham explodiert? Vor Entsetzen einen Herzinfarkt bekommen? Ans Bett gefesselt?“   
  
„Schläft“, gab Lindsey lapidar zurück. „Hab ihn wohl etwas hart rangenommen“, sinnierte er mit verträumtem Blick.   
  
„Bäh! Keine Details bitte!“   
  
„Tu doch nicht so. Schreiben tust du es ja auch ständig. Aber ich darf nicht darüber reden? bisschen kleinkariert, findest du nicht?“   
  
„Ja, ja, ja“, murrte ich und gab mich geschlagen. „Und? Was hält Eliot nun von der Sache? Schien ja zumindest mehr gelaufen zu sein als nur der Kuss, eh?“   
  
„Ach, nur bisschen rummachen. Wir haben es nicht voll durchgezogen.“ Ich zog die Augenbrauen hoch. „Noch nicht“, erklärte Lindsey mit einem verschmitzten Grinsen. Dann ließ er sich auf die Tischplatte fallen, machte es sich bequem und sah zu mir hoch. „Weißt du“, meinte er schließlich „Du und ich zusammen? Wir kriegen sie alle klein. Wir sind ein klasse Team.“

**The End**


End file.
